


Under the Stars

by Camelot836



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Callback, F/M, eleteo, post-Coronation Day, spellbound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelot836/pseuds/Camelot836
Summary: During the Coronation party Mateo finds the new Queen outside in a very familiar place.He remembers his own ceremony four years ago.Now their roles seem reversed
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For as Long as We Have](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667984) by pidgeyyami. 



> Title from the quoted song.  
> https://youtu.be/oGqqSbmpXQU  
> The conversation is a mix of the script of Spellbound and Hiccup and Astrid in Race to the Edge.  
> The basic concept of Elena and Mateo meeting again under the gazebo is from pidgeyyami's amazing fanfic "For as long as we have" and used for inspiration with permission.

_The next thing I know_

_It's after the war_

_And you're next to me_

_Hand in my hand_

_Together we'll stand_

_Under the stars_

**-[After the War](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGqqSbmpXQU&feature=youtu.be) by reinaeiry**

* * *

As he saw her there leaning on the railing under the gazebo, her new crown glittering in the moonlight, the wave of nostalgia nearly swept him away.

He had been in the exact same position in the same spot after Elena had made him her Royal Wizard.

That night she made him see his inner magic and started the friendship that became the deep bond between two kindred spirits.

Had it really been four years?

"Elena? What are you doing out here?"

Elena smiled as she heard the words she had asked Mateo four years ago and replied in kind.

"Just practicing. My speech that is. Not floating Jaquins."

She fully turned to face him, cringing slightly.

"My scepter and crystal magic would probably turn real Jaquins into balls of light..."

Mateo's smile dropped as he saw the thinly veiled concern in Elena's eyes.

"You don't need to be nervous. Your people love you"

Elena drew in a quiet, involuntary breath at his words. Again Mateo had managed to render her speechless talking about the magical power of love.

If only she knew if he felt this love in a more personal way.

He joined her at the railing and the two friends gazed up at the stars in companionable silence.

Elena's thoughts were anything but silent, however.

Mateo was right there by her side where she knew she wanted him to be from the beginning.

Why had her teenaged mind been so occupied with ruling that it had taken her years to figure out just how close by her side she really wanted him to be?

Her quiet sigh made Mateo's gaze drop to Elena's lips as she bit them nervously.

"I am Queen now. I have the responsibility and literally everyone in Avalor depends on me. And some nobles in there expect me to fail."

"Well, it's time to go out there and show 'em what you got."

She tried to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear but the big crown was in the way. The perfect symbol of the worry over her burden.

"I know, but what if what I got isn't enough?"

Mateo raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to sing?"

Mateo noticed with relief how this made a giggle bubble forth from her tight throat.

"No, you are enough. You just being here with me now is all I need."

She looked up to the stars again, her heart lighter after a part of the words spilled out. Finally. The confession that had been building up and burning a hole in her heart all day.

He inched closer. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek in the cool ocean breeze.

"I'll stay with you. There will always be a Mateo and Elena. You're stuck with me."

He slowly drew closer, his hand not quite touching hers.

"Whatever future this means."

His body did not move but somehow their locked gazes seemed to draw him nearer to her nonetheless. Or was she leaning in at his next words?

"Whatever you want this to mean."

This was it. The choice to cross the line they had been dancing around for years was hers to make.

Elena closed the short distance and pressed a light but long kiss to his mouth, lips slightly parted in invitation.

When he didn't react she drew back in confusion and shock. She had been so sure he felt the same. Could she have misread his words so badly? They had always been in sync including even a sense of humor nobody else in the palace shared. Why had THIS moment to be the first they were not on the same page?

But then her worries came crashing down with the impact of his lips, the dam of fear and restraint broken by touching hands and lips on both sides.

Elena' senses were flooded with the new sensations she had only dreamt of until this moment. Tongues dancing, hands burying in dark chocolate brown curls, caressing skin on skin.

It felt like magic, a rushing excitement for the unknown.

Red roses began to bloom on the gazebo, manifesting the magic she felt running through her veins.

A voice from the shadows abruptly pulled them back to Earth.

"I am really sorry to disturb you Your Majesty, believe me. But you are needed for the finishing speech. The guests are waiting." Armando sounded like he wanted to be anywhere else. Probably with Marlena right now.

The Queen and the Royal Wizard turned in sync and Armando stared as Elena's flowers were suddenly crushed by a shower of small rocks dropping out of thin air in her shocked surprise, startling everyone.

She cleared her throat, directing a bittersweet smile towards the Head of the Household.

"Of course Armando. I am coming right now."

Turning back to Mateo, she felt a real, slightly suggestive smile tugging at her lips.

"Senor de Alva, your presence is requested in the Queen's chambers for a private audience after the festivities."

Replying with a comically large bow, cheeks blazing at the implications, Mateo smiled back. "It would be my honor, Your Majesty."

And with a pat on his chest as she passed him, hand briefly resting on his shoulder, Elena linked their arms as they returned to the party.

She was determined that they would stay like this in the coming years of her reign.

Side by side.

Together as equals


End file.
